The present invention relates to a self-propelling harvester thresher which normally includes a thresher frame with drive wheels, a cutting device, a device for threshing straw and separating the same from grain and a transport unit between the threshing device and the thresher frame carrying a container.
In harvester threshers of the type under consideration the axial threshing and separating device extends before the drive axis of the thresher and transversely of the direction of travel. The cutting device and the separating device are liftable and lowerable together while the transport unit receiving a grain-straw chaff mixture is provided with a flat sieve device.
The transport unit has a screw conveyor having shovels at the discharge end and a sieve-like bottom wall.
A harvester thresher of the foregoing type is disclosed in DE-OS 3,237,677. The thresher operates satisfactorily but it has been found that during the collecting of the crop, mechanical damage often occurs on a refining or cleaning device positioned on a carrier vehicle and due to collisions with, for example bushes or trees, a driver of the harvester thresher can be hurt. A further disadvantage of the conventional harvester thresher resides in that because of the lateral position of the cleaning device and because the center of gravity of the thresher is positioned off-center travelling along non-smooth or sloped farm land becomes troublesome.